Gone
by xogutterflower
Summary: When you crave something constant, you'd go to the ends of the earth to get it. Set during the alternate future


_Summary : When you crave something constant, you'd go to the ends of the earth to get it._

_Pairing : HibaHaru_

_Rating : T for swears_

_Gone_

_._

_._

_._

If the silly girl learned anything in the past few months, it was never expect to see the same people tomorrow. In the world she lives in, which is completey different than the one she's used too, almost nothing is constant. Everything in this high-tech, outrageously mechanical world changed at a speed she never thought possible. The world seemed to spin faster upon it's axis, as the days seemed to pass by quicker and faces getting tossed around more often. One day, Vongola Nono - Timeteo - was her boss. He was an old man, but he had a lot of spirit inside him. Haru could've sworn he would've lived forever if he had the chance.

But he didn't.

So his successor, and a good - best - friend of Haru's took over, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her role in the laboratory expanded expontentially, and she modified the flaws in the weapons Vongola Labs were sending out. She was a genius, and Tsuna saw that from the moment. He had always told her that she deserved a higher position that being stuck as a assistant to a second rank sciencetist.

And he offered her a step better.

It just so happened to come with a new boss, Verde. She'd still be in the mafia world, more so now, and she'd still be close to the Vongola. Her services would just be distributed to everyone on the underground weapons market.

Haru smiled, and shook hands with the baby as they talked about her new salary.

He would be her new only boss until he died.

They said it was a lab accident. He fell into a vat of sulfuric acid trying to reach a file.

Yeah.

Fell.

But that little 'accident' caused her to become the temporary Lightning Arcobaleno.

Well, damn.

.

.

.

She would've said it was never expect to see _any_one tomorrow, but she knew that she had to keep herself alive, if living was only a hair's breath away from death. She couldn't tell the difference between _living _and _existing, _but she must do at least _one _of them if they wanted the _prospect _of a future.

So she existed.

A misguided ghost, trapped in a body that seemed so foreign to her that it's almost unrealistic.

She looks at herself in a mirror every day, trying to get familiar with this new body. Her face shouldn't be so white. And her hair should be longer, trailing down her back instead of just brushing her shoulders. She doesn't remember getting a scar over her right arm, or on her left breast. Why is her face bruised? And her hands so red?

This is not her body.

She fails everytime, and ends up laughing at how _stupid _she must look to him, the only constant in her life. He is the temporary Cloud Acrobaleno, because the real one offed himself when he became the last man standing.

She wonders if he's as misguided as her.

.

.

.

Haru holds the gun in her hands and shoots at a random civilian. While she's against harming people who are not involved in this mess that _she _helped make, she had no other option. The only way they take a girl seriously is if she's holding a gun to someone's forehead, and she couldn't put her pink pistol in between his eyes.

"I ain't fuckin' around," she spits out, a heavy Italian accent she doesn't know where she got thick on the tongue. "I helped start this shit and I'm gonna finish it. It'd be _so _much easier if you wouldn't abandon me every chance you got, for Chissakes." She lit a cigarette and pushed it between pink lips, letting a trail of smoke drip from lips she doesn't recognize as hers.

As much as she'd love to raise her weapon at the emotionless Cloud, she cannot. He's her constant, the only thing that she can trust to be there when she wakes up the next day, even if she has to hunt him down herself.

He only chuckles at her, and takes her cigarette out of her mouth. After taking a long drag between thin lips that can only be his, he stomps it out on the wet ground under them. She glares at him, and brushes her off with a roll of dull brown eyes. She's about to storm out of the small alley they're in when get grabs her face and smashes his lips onto her, forcefully.

.

.

.

She wakes up hungover and sad, with the taste of cigarettes and him lingering on her breath. She's still stuck in the ever changing world full of machines and monsters and the stentch of death in the air.

She's still existing.

The heavy arm on her bare torso lets her know that she's not existing alone.

And that's okay.


End file.
